Fighting Prejudice
by Showndra Ridge
Summary: No relation to Distroyers. In this one Gargoyle fights for equial rights for her kind.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Fighting Prejudice  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own only Kira. This clan mentioned in here is no relation to Kes' clan. This clan lived in America until a tornado came threw and destroyed their home. I wrote this before I wrote anything about the Scotland clan.  
  
Kira looked across the room full of media, Quarrymen, and PIT members. Some of the faces she saw were friendly, other filled with hate, but the majority were indifferent. To deal with this she had written two speeches, and was settling on the last. Out of both clans she has been the chosen one, maybe it had something to do with the fact that she was the leader of her clan.  
  
Kira looked down at her speech, and decided she could put it off no longer.  
  
"We don't ask for much, except to be left alone and live in piece. For thousands of years our two peoples have coexisted, with our people protecting humans. In some countries and communities Gargoyles and humans are sill living this way. In fact, on many buildings Gargoyles were carved to protect the building from evil spirits. Some cultures view Gargoyles as a sign of good luck. Aside from the stories, what have any of us ever done to you."  
  
"One of your 'people' attacked us." One of the Quarrymen shouted.  
  
"If I know of the incident your talking about, you attacked her first."  
  
"Our leader was attacked by her first."  
  
From the side lines Cryss and Brooklyn looked at each other. This was not going the way they had planned.  
  
"That all stared hundred of years ago. His family attacked her, and she defended herself. The boy that she attacked was hurt, but only a scratch. And he did come at her with a pitchfork. If the Hunter would leave her alone, she would leave them alone."  
  
"How can you say that? Do you speak for her?"  
  
"No, I don't speak for her. I do know that if she was left alone she would leave you alone. I want to ask you one thing. How different is what your doing to us so different from what you did to different races."  
  
"But they were human." Another of the Quarryman shouted.  
  
"I know they were human, but my point is that, why do you hate us?"  
  
"Your demons!" Someone yelled.  
  
"How can you say that, when some humans once thought other humans were demons? Look we are alive, and I was born in this country that should make me a citizen. All I want is the same rights all of you have."  
  
"The constitution says all men are created equal." One of the media brought up.  
  
"So, that means that all women are not equal?" Kira countered.  
  
"But there are amendments that cover women." Someone added.  
  
"I see where your going," One of the media started, "you think that because amendments make it so that women have rights their should be right to protect you."  
  
"Yes." Kira answered.  
  
"Would all of you fallow the laws that are in existence?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Then I don't see why everyone has such a problem with Gargoyles. My father is a senator, I'll see what he can do."  
  
With that Kira had to leave. She meant Cryss and Brooklyn in the air and they all agreed to see what the future held. Kira and Cryss went to meet with the rest of their clan and Brooklyn went the other way. Life should definitely get interesting.  
  
#########################################################  
  
As I said before, no relation to the clan in Destroyers.  
  



	2. Part 2

Fighting. Part 2 From the eyes of a PIT member  
  
He watched as the gargoyle finished her speech and left. The Quarrymen would now be given the stage for a few minutes.  
  
"Are we just going to let those monsters come out and do whatever they want?" their leader started, "What happens when they decide they want to take over?"  
  
"She just said all they wanted to do was live in piece." A member of PIT called out.  
  
"But how do you know you can trust these monsters?"  
  
"I for one, whish you would stop calling them monsters." The woman who had the father for a senator said.  
  
"Fine then do you want me to call them demons, like the creatures they truly are?"  
  
"What did they ever do to you?" the PIT member asked.  
  
"They're a danger to humanity!" someone shouted.  
  
"Why?" someone asked.  
  
"They may hurt our children."  
  
"You heard what Kira said, they would follow our laws." The PIT member, Lee, finally said.  
  
"How would we be able to stop them if they broke the laws?"  
  
"Well it's a lot better than letting them run around without any laws like they do now." The senators daughter said and left.  
  
She went home and talked to her father.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
Sorry just wanted to write something non-anime for a change. 


End file.
